


Waking Up

by kt_anansi



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flynn and Lucy technically married, Flynn was in a coma, Garcy endgame, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Garcia Flynn had been in a coma for over a year. Lucy had clung to an old friend... Only to find that things got a bit more complicated when Garcia woke.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lucy Preston, will you marry me?”  

“I... uh.” Lucy was surprised, and almost panicked as Wyatt Logan stood in front of her on one knee. His smile faded and his eyes fell as Lucy’s phone buzzed. “One sec. I’m sorry.”  

“Yeah. Its uh-” He stayed there for a moment, looking like he had been dazed by a two by four.  

The caller ID on Lucy’s phone said Arbor Hills. It could only mean one thing-  _something happened to Garcia._ Lucy pressed the button, mouthing an apology to Wyatt again.  

“Hi, is this Mrs. Preston?”  

“Yes! It is! Is Matthew okay?” Flynn was still technically somewhat wanted... So, they had him registered under another name Matthew Preston. She was listed as his wife in the paperwork. And legally, so that her insurance would cover his care. Denise had worked miracles after Garcia got hurt.  

“Yes, I just wanted you to know that your husband is awake!”  

Lucy’s stomach dropped. _Garcia woke up._ Suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breathe- she muttered her thanks and said she’d be there within an hour, and proceeded to hyperventilate. Wyatt was kind enough to grab her a bag to control her breathing. Once her breathing was under control, Lucy hopped up.  

“I have to go, Garcia just woke up.”  

“Wait, what? Flynn is awake?” Wyatt asked, his eyes surprisingly bright. “That’s awesome... then you could maybe file for that divorce with “Matthew” and we could?” He nudged the ring toward Lucy, who smiled at him. Admittedly, she should probably have given it more thought, but before she could say anything Wyatt was slipping the ring on her finger, and she was smiling. That big smile she gets when she is panicked but doesn’t want anyone to know... 

 _The one that Flynn saw right through._  

All Lucy knew was she needed to get that rehab center. Garcia had been in a coma for over a year, and she was eager to see him awake, and hopefully, alert. She’d deal with Wyatt later.Lucy and Wyatt had been casual for about six months... To her, this felt rushed... and she hadn’t really said yes or no- so, when she got in her car, she slipped the ring off and grabbed the slender silver band she kept tucked away in a box in the glove compartment.  It wasn’t anything fancy but it was convincing enough to the clinic staff- and that was all Lucy cared about. She didn’t want Flynn getting thrown out on the streets because she was careless.  

When Lucy arrived, she was ushered to his room. There was a speech therapist there trying to work with him. Of course, Garcia was being stubborn. The moment they made eye contact though, Lucy knew it was her Flynn.  

“Sylvia, do you think Mrs. Preston could have some time alone with her husband?” The nurse asked (and Flynn’s eyes bugged at that). 

“Of course. Lucy, I am so glad he’s awake. You both deserve this- what a wonderful Christmas present!” The speech therapist was absolutely giddy.  

“Thank you,” Lucy said, as she walked over to Flynn’s side and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “Hey.”  

When everyone left Garcia opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. Lucy went around asking him to move his limbs and appendages- everything seemed to be in working order.  

“Are we really?” he choked.  

“Married? Yes. And well, no.” she said, failing to truly address the issue. “In the eyes of the law, yes we- as in Matthew Preston and I- are married. In the eyes of mankind, depends on who you ask.” Lucy walked forward though and raised her hand to cup his cheek.  

“I’ve missed you.” The words felt heavy as they slipped out. But she meant them, and she wasn’t going to hide it.  

Flynn swallowed and looked up at her. Flashes of their last night together filled Lucy’s head. It was over a year ago- but every kiss, every caress, every moan and groan they had made was seared in her mind. Lucy felt his cheek heat under her hand, mimicking her own cheeks, surely. Suddenly, she had an almost uncontrollable desire to kiss him.   

Almost.  

 Instead of giving in to desire and kissing his lips, she kissed him on the forehead.  

“Lucy, I-” he paused to cough, poor guy. She should grab him some water. “Thank you, for being here. Thank you for taking care of me.”  

“Of course, Garcia.” She whispered in his ear.  

He wasn’t able to talk much. Lucy ended up falling asleep in the chair in his room. The next morning she woke to her phone buzzing. Garcia was sound asleep as Lucy slipped out and answered.  

“Hey, Wyatt.”  

“How is he?” He sounded neutral. Lucy decided to proceed with caution. 

“Um, he’s sleeping. He’s good. Said a couple things to me yesterday. His movements are good...”  

“Luce, we should talk...”  

“Yeah, just not today, okay? I have a lot to do, forms and all. Care decisions. I am his medical contact after all. I’ll call you?” Lucy held her breath, hoping Wyatt would concede. She didn’t know what to do yet... Even without Garcia waking up, Lucy had no idea Wyatt felt the way he did. She thought they were casual... After everything that happened, she wasn’t sure she could trust him... She had just needed something, someone to hold onto. 

God, she had been so selfish.  

“Okay, well then, call me?” Wyatt let out a sigh. “Lucy, I love you.”  

“Uh, thanks. Gotta go.”  

As she hung up, Lucy couldn’t help but hate herself just a little bit.  

Walking back into the room, Garcia was awake again, eyeing her.  

“Good morning.” She smiled, her stomach flipping at his smile. She grabbed the cup of water and helped him take a sip. Sitting on the bed with him, she took his hand in hers. 

“Lucy, what happened to me?”  

“I found you in 2012. You were passed out. A stroke... We knew about it, I gave you thrombolytics right away...” She paused. Garcia nodded and then looked up at her. 

“That’s not all, is it? A stroke wouldn’t put me in a coma for over a year, would it?”  

Lucy shook her head.  

“Emma shot you, in the head.” Lucy felt the tears pooling in her eyes. “We got back to the bunker, and we were surrounded. You were passed out. Emma took advantage... We were really lucky the bullet landed where it did... They had to put you in the coma to preserve brain function and help it heal.”  

Garcia nodded. “And Emma?”  

“I killed the bitch,” Lucy said, her face straight. The truth was, Lucy had flown into a rage. She had grabbed Garcia’s gun, shot her in the stomach and then choked the life out of her. Garcia didn’t need to know that though.  

“I’m sorry you had to face her alone.”   

“All that matters is that you are okay,” Lucy said, her hand again coming up to his face. Slowly, he put his hand over hers and moved to kiss her wrist.  

“I love you.”  

Lucy was going to say it back, it was on the tip of her tongue- and then they were interrupted.  

“Hey!” Wyatt entered the room. “He lives!”  

Garcia's face looked over at Wyatt, and then over Lucy, as she stared at a corner of the room.  

“Did Lucy tell you the good news?”  

“Uh, no... What good news?” Garcia was beaming, ready to hear how great things were for her, surely.  

“Wyatt please, you don’t-” 

“We got engaged last night.” He said, wrapping an arm around Lucy’s shoulders. “Yup, that was quite the engagement present you gave us- waking up and all.”  

All the false warmth was gone, as Wyatt stared Garcia down. Garcia however, was looking at Lucy as she turned to him teary-eyed.  

“Wyatt, please go.”  

“Oh, C'mon, Lucy...” 

“Wyatt.  _N_ _o_ _w_.” 

“I’ll be waiting outside,” Wyatt said, planting a kiss on her temple.  

Lucy waited for him to go before she tried to speak again. Mortified was the word for how she felt currently. 

“Garcia, I-” He raised a hand to stop her. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her tenderly. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect that. But, it’s okay. I am here, in your life, in whatever capacity you’ll have me in.”  

“I didn’t say yes.”  

“What?” Garcia’s brow furrowed. “But Wyatt thinks?”  

“I was in such a rush to get here, I told him we’d talk later... He put the ring on me. It’s in my car... I don’t know..." She swallowed hard, feeling ashamed. "We just started something casual... Honestly, I spend most of my time here or working.” Lucy felt lost as she stammered.  

“Do you want to marry him?”  

Lucy sat back, staring at the man before her. How could he not be furious right now? 

“Look Lucy, the way I left you to go back to 2012, it wasn’t right, but it had to be done. I don’t expect us to be okay enough to be together. I mean, I love you... and I would love that. But I don’t expect it.”  

“Garcia... I...”  

“Do you want to marry Wyatt Logan?” he asked, his hand taking hers. The glint of her wedding ring caught her eye.  

 _I’m already married,_  she couldn’t help but think. Before she could speak, a nurse was coming in with medications and a breakfast tray. 

“Alright, Mr. Preston. Time to rise and shine...”   

“I have to get to work,” Lucy said, noticing Garcia’s eyes were red-rimmed and watery. She stood up and leaned forward. In a calculated move, she pressed her lips to his. Immediately, Garcia’s hand was on her cheek, as his mouth opened slightly to deepen the kiss. She followed as sparks erupted in her stomach. Pulling back, she leaned her forehead against his and whispered, “I’ll be back, okay?”  

Garcia’s thumb caressed her face as they nodded to one another.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy makes her decision.

“How could you do that?” Lucy yelled as she crossed the parking lot to her car. “The man just woke up from a coma... and we are not engaged!” 

“What are you talking about Lucy?” Wyatt asked, running after her, “You smiled when I put the ring on.” 

“I didn’t say yes!” She unlocked her car and pulled the ring out from the glove compartment. “Wyatt, I am so sorry. Or at least I was until you pulled that stunt. It reminded me of why I can’t do this.” 

“Can’t do what?”

“Marry you. Be with you... Your jealousy. Your sense of entitlement.” 

“So. you love me, and then as soon as Flynn wakes up, you’re gone?” 

Lucy turned to him, feeling guilty about using him for comfort.

“I never thought I’d get him back. Just like you never thought...” 

“Don’t you dare fucking say her name, Lucy.” 

Lucy stepped forward, pulling his hand out, and pressing the ring into his palm. 

“I am so sorry for hurting you, I really am. I just... I can’t do this. I can’t marry you.” 

“Because of Flynn?” 

“Among other reasons, yes... It’s like I was asleep before. I should have woken up sooner. I should have been more careful.” 

Wyatt just stared at the ring in his hand. 

“I really am sorry I hurt you.” Lucy said as she got into her car and put her sunglasses on. “Good luck, Wyatt.” 

* * *

 

The next few days Lucy spent between work and the rehab center. It felt too good to be true. He was alive, and well and there-

And then he wasn’t. Lucy walked into an empty room. 

Grabbing a nurse, Lucy tried not to panic. 

“My husband... has he been moved?” Lucy asked, “Matthew Preston?” 

“Oh, no!’ The nurse smiled warmly. “He is in the gym. Doing his exercises! Here, I will take you to him.” 

Lucy beamed as she watched him use his arms on two railings to support him as he walked. Walking... For the first time in over a year. She couldn’t believe it. Garcia caught her eye and smiled wide, he looked proud of himself. 

“See,” Lucy said as she walked up to the beams, “isn’t rehab a lot more fun with that positive attitude.” 

“Well, yes. You might be right.” He laughed. He finished his lap, and then came back to her. Motioning for her to lean in, he whispered in her ear. 

“Thank you for believing in me.” Then he planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Anytime,” Lucy said, smiling. 

Once they were back in his room, and he was served dinner, Lucy decided to tell him. 

“I broke things off with Wyatt.” 

Garcia looked up at her, mid-bite. He finished his task and then gave her a questioning look.

“When?” 

“The morning I kissed you. Right after.” 

“Okay,” he said, as he took another bite.

“Okay?” Lucy asked, “That’s all you have to say?” 

“What else should I say, Lucy? I am sure the man is crying himself to sleep and wallowing in his own drunken vomit. I hope he makes it?”

“What?” Lucy was so confused. “I am not talking about Wyatt. I’m talking about us, Garcia. Do you have anything to say about that?”  

“Oh, I thought I said everything that morning. It’s up to you now.” He eyed her as he took a sip of his cola. “Lucy, I am not a mind reader. You have to tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to move in with me.” 

Garcia smiled.

“And I want to stay married to you.” 

“Well, you mean to Matthew Preston.” 

“That’s who you have to be now... The name Preston is safe since I technically don’t exist...” 

“Well, I think I have called you my wife enough times to like the way it sounds when I say it... I’d be okay with making it a habit.” He said, giving her a smirk. 

“I have something for you...” 

“Oh, a Netflix subscription?” He asked coyly.

“Don’t be an ass.” Lucy smiled and pulled out two boxes. The first he opened, to reveal a key.

“To our house. You can have your own room... Or we can share. Whatever you are comfortable with. No pressure.” 

The second he opened had two gold rings in it. 

Pulling off his ring from Lorena he gestured for Lucy’s hand and pulled off her silver ring. 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, Garcia,” Lucy said, giving him the option to opt out. 

He looked down at the box and set the silver rings next to it. 

“I want to, Lucy.” He smiled. Slowly, he held her hand and slipped the slender ring onto her ring finger. She did the same for him. “See, now I’m yours. Congratulations.” 

“And I’m yours.” She said smiling as she moved in for a kiss. “I can’t wait to get you home to our bed.” 

She had meant it innocently enough- this bed was too small to cuddle in. Truly. Really... Honestly, that was all she meant.  

“Now, now Lucy...” he purred. “Patience will be rewarded.” 

"I am gonna hold you to that,” she said, and then he was kissing her again. 


End file.
